Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future
is the Summer Movie for ''Kamen Rider Drive.https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/596498228536741888 It was released in Japanese theaters on August 8th, 2015, double-billed with the for . The film will be released on DVD/Blu-Ray on January 6, 2016. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Drive: This movie is set between episode 40 of the series and ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Sometime after episode 4, as Ghost has access to the Newton Eyecon. Synopsis After witnessing a strange explosion, Shinnosuke Tomari is later visited by a young man claiming to be his son Eiji Tomari from the year 2035. Eiji warns Shinnosuke that a year from now, Mr. Belt's AI will go berserk and lead to the Roidmudes overtaking humanity. However, Shinnosuke cannot immediately deal with this new information when the evil Kamen Rider Dark Drive also comes from the future, causing enough mayhem that leads to Shinnosuke being framed for it and becoming the public's most wanted. Plot ''To be added. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Ghost Allies Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Villains Roidmudes *Future Roidmudes Other characters *Shinji Koba *Mirai Hanasaki *Eiji Tomari Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Tridoron Key, Shift Next Special (Special) ***Tire Exchange: **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Formula, Type Tridoron, Chou Deadheat Drive, Type Special **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Dark Drive ***Type Change: Shift Next Special (Next) **'Type Used:' ***Type Next **'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' ***Attack 1.2.3, Kouji Genbar *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Tridoron Key **'Type Used:' ***Chou Deadheat Drive Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Newton *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Newton Damashii Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Tracker: , *Manager: * : * : Theme song *"re-ray" **Lyrics & Composition: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset), Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE * *:The song's title is short for "Reflective Ray".Uchūsen, Vol. 149 Notes *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Paradox† **'Count at movie end:' 37 *This summer film marks the first time the main Rider has obtained 2 movie-exclusive forms instead of 1. *It is the first film since... **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' to introduce the upcoming series' main Rider. **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' to have the upcoming series' Rider use multiple forms. **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' to feature a set of mini-episodes that aired after the show's regular episodes and connect to the film. *This is the first film to have Drive elements in it and not have Chase use his Mashin Chaser form. External links *Official website Category:Summer Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts